Secrecy Is Key
by Blasen
Summary: They were fated. Incredibly, unknowingly, fated. (Under revision. So seriously. No reading.)
1. The Secret Begins

**Wow! I actually revised this one! WOOP WOOP!**

**Apparently, people think that Ares is better then Apollo. I agree. xD**

**Now to an epic story...maybe.**

Artemis goddess of the hunt, and the moon ran through the trees. Her dogs followed close behind. They were rambunctious animals. But they were elegant all the same. The dogs kept low to the ground, Artemis could not have animals running away in fear of dogs now could she?

Her bow in hand, she quickly pulled out a silver arrow. Artemis had to much experience in this field to even make one mistake. The goddess never dared to think if she did. She liked to think of herself as highly practiced and overly confident. That is- she could back all that confidence up with the high amount of practice she did everyday.

The deer she was pursuing was by far, one of the fastest deer she had ever caught sight of. Only causing her more reason to chase after it. And in such a deep think forest? Even better. The sight of challenge for Artemis was great, and certainly hard to come by.

She aimed in, and did not bother to close one eye. She had wonderful aim and eye sight for hunting as long as she has been. A flash was all the deer could have ever seen. Maybe not even that. Sometimes, her kills would see a silver streak of light flying at them, and once they stop to admire it, they're already dead.

The small deer fell to the ground. Artemis cared not for how large they were. That was human nature. The goddess rather preferred the amount of effort it would have taken to strike it down. And this one, took a rather large amount.

"Bless." She said, with a smile. She gestured her dogs over. All the dogs had eaten that day was a small rabbit. It seemed now that everything Artemis shot was small. The dogs had to share amongst themselves, and that caused a whole lot of arguing and fuss over one measly rabbit.

She didn't expect anything less from the deer. So, she backed away from them. They would sort it out eventually. The goddess sat on a close rock, watching as her gods growled at each other. She had to stop a laugh but the pure look of happiness was all over her face.

She was so full of amusement she hadn't realized her brother was here.

-Apollo Limited-

Apollo stopped his chariot. Something about the way his sister was smiling down there told him to just leave everything behind and keep riding. He had no right to stop her happiness at this moment, did he?

Still, he had to go down. She would be even more infuriated if he didn't. The god still thought about leaving, about telling her nothing at all and continue his life until eventually everything caught up with him.

Sometimes Apollo thought himself to be a cowardly man. And the relation just brought Ares in his mind and he wouldn't want to be that specific type of god. Actually, he rather liked the joyful music and light god he was. Everyone would always tell him he was a child at heart.

Maybe he was. Still, don't all children grow up? He was more then five thousand years old. Maybe today was the day he became a responsible adult. And..then again...

He finally decided to stop arguing with himself and just jump down. He guided the chariot close enough to where he wouldn't feel any shock in his legs and Gia wouldn't be scorched. Letting go of his reins, he jumped.

Some called him a fool for letting the horses go after what happened with Gia before. Apollo was no fool. The horses would always obey him. If he told them to stay, they would. If they didn't, then they would have some godly troubles on they're hooves. The horses knew better.

Artemis stayed still on the rock. Apollo found his sister very beautiful. And completely ironic that she had the looks to rival even Aphrodite yet she chose to be unwedded, untaken, unattainable. It had only sparked more intrigue for him, and probably all other things of the male kind.

He looked at his sister, an fearful look in his eyes was all his sister needed to see before she sighed. She stared at him, a small wind picked up several of the golden leaves scattered around the forest, sending them shooting into the air and mixing with other yellow and brown ones.

"What have you done?" She asked. The wind that was once blowing stopped. As if the goddess of wind herself forgot about her job only to listen to their conversation all the more concentrated. Apollo hated the idea.

"But please, bare with me, dear sister?" He said and placed a hand at the back of his neck. Apollo also hated they talked so formally to each other.

At some time, they had been very close. A running from Hera also helped that situation. Now, they rarely spoke. When they did it was always business. And even then, it was like they were strangers. No real talking, just uninterested banter.

Artemis' eye brows knitted together slightly. Apollo took a step back, only for good measure.

"Don't tell me you made a bet." She accused. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"I lost." He replied reluctantly. Artemis crossed her arms in frustration.

"Apollo, I've told you too many times!" She yelled angry. Apollo stepped back only about an inch, but hey, every inch counted for him. He wasn't so sure what happened next.

The god really had no idea how Artemis gave up her anger so easily, and at such a short amount of time. He remembered that he had killed one of her birds before and they didn't talk to each other for ten years.

"I'm sure the price isn't so large." She reassured him. The god knew that only meant that she was refusing to help him. He would have snorted if he wasn't so dead shocked with fear. Like she has a choice not to help him or not.

"It's much bigger to you then it is to me. Uh- now- don't be to angry with me. I was not in my right mind. Uh- Artemis. You er- have to become a mother..." He said tentatively, along with another step. Artemis gazed at him, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all.

"Apollo this is no time for games." She laughed.

"I'm not joking! You have an offspring! A kid, a pa?d?" He said softly, his cheeks burning. There was a long pause. And to Apollo it might as well had been an eternity.

Suddenly, he thought the tree branches might have snapped off and went whirling in the air right before him. Hey dogs backed away whimpering helplessly. Smart animals.

"How could you be so stupid! I am the goddess of fertility! It's my feature not to have a child!" Artemis yelled, she was standing now. Apollo raised his hands in surrender, and defense against anything she would probably throw at him.

"Please, Artemis. I did not check the future." The god stated. Artemis' eye only seemed to get more livid. She pointed a finger at him, and Apollo feared the worst. He could nearly the taste his sister's very anger in the air, only making him wonder why Ares wasn't here right now.

-Artemis Limited-

The goddess couldn't control her emotions. Most of the time, she was indifferent. Confident in her solitude and calm in her world. It seemed that was truly only most of the time. If Artemis could have, she would had ripped open Gia with her hands and kicked Apollo into the Underworld.

Of course, she couldn't do that. Gia was to strong for even godly hands, and Zeus would surely have her head if she sent Apollo-one of the favorite children- down to Hades. She was working hard now to get her feelings under check. Her fingers twitched, immediately wanting to grab an arrow.

"Is it an Olympic Bet?" Apollo swallowed.

"Sorry to say, but yeah." Her brother replied. This only furthered fueled her rage. Apollo had no right to bet something like this. Not only that, who want her to have a child? She was one of the few to not be a mother and she thought that to be respectful.

She couldn't stand to look at her brother at this moment. She shielded her eyes.

"No one else will know about this. Understood?" It was a question.

"Of course." Apollo replied.

"I'll contact you later. When I can eventually stand the sight of you." She said almost a little to simply for her situation. She heard the rustle of leaves and a loud scream of horse. Then everything evolved into silence.

-Three Days later-

Artemis didn't think much about the bet. Actually, she found it rather simple to completely forget about the entire thing and keep her normal existence in check. It was only when she found her self back to the rock she was sitting on when Apollo had said such vile words that plauged fear into her.

The goddess had no intention on having a child. She could barely put up with the hunters she was around now, let alone actually raise one. And she could only find two decisions. Either take this upon her own- and with any other situation she would have-. Or try and find help.

Artemis knew of only one goddess in this region. And she hated to even think the name, let alone say it out loud. It seemed foul to her. Foul and full of lies. She had to go to Aphrodite. Artemis really hated almost everything about that goddess. But she needed help. And where else would she find it?

Artemis arrived at Aphrodite's house very quickly. With as much haste as Artemis put into driving her own chariot- she should have arrived at her half sisters house about five hours from when she left.

It seemed that the stags driving her, felt the need to go faster then necessary. Dragging her to the valley where Aphrodite lived. Even where her half sister lived wanted to make Artemis choke herself. The sun was always shinning. How that happened, Artemis didn't know.

Apollo should be going everywhere. Of course, it could be Helios. The goddess didn't stress the issue. Artemis stepped off her chariot. Into the think grass and lush flowers everywhere, it made the goddess feel like sneezing. If she could have, she would.

It was hot here. Very hot. Much unlike her own low temperature in the forest. She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and knocked on the door to her cottage. It looked small, but Artemis knew better.

Aphrodite walked to the door with Ares quickly behind her. They were both equally surprised to see her here. Ares shared a quick glance with Aphrodite. Apparently, he was to shocked to even come up with a snarky remark.

"Artemis? Why are you here?" Aphrodite asked rather bluntly. Artemis thought that Aphrodite was dressed very inappropriately. But she did not come here to talk about good fashion sense.

"I have to speak with you." Artemis found that her words were soft and a little hushed. Probably only making Aphrodite and Ares more confused. Artemis thought to give her half sister more credit. Because the very second she said that, Aphrodite shoved Ares out the door yelling at him to leave.

Ares did obediently, Artemis would have also made a snarky remark if she wasn't so embarrassed with herself. The love goddess pushed her in, setting her down on one of the large chairs.

"Tell me everything." Aphrodite said. Artemis never thought of her half sister all to well. Nor did she think that Aphrodite would even care about her situation, or even have such a kind attitude toward herself. Artemis would be sure to clearly rethink her opinions on her half sister.

"Apollo placed a bet. That idiot lost," Artremis began her cheeks flushed,"And now...I kinda...uh...have to-becomeamother." Her words quickened and slurred together at the end. The goddess was glad she didn't have to repeat herself.

Aphrodite didn't seem all that surprised, but Artremis could see the slight smugness in the goddesses eyes.

"But...you swore never to marry, or have a child." Aphrodite stated.

"It's Olympic." Artemis replied. Aphrodite only nodded her head in understanding.

"So what do you need my help with?" She asked, biting her red lips. Artemis stayed quiet. She made a mental note never to talk about this ever again. She didn't want to say it, she didn't want to think it, she didn't want to even begin to describe it.

Her half sister waited, then placed her hands on his hips. Artemis sighed.

"I need your help with...yeah...ya'know..." She told Aphrodite awkwardly. The love goddess caught on almost immediately and nearly squealed. She did however, jump up in down a couple of times.

"I'm glad you came to me, I mean it is my specialty." The goddess said and winked. Artemis felt her cheeks only burn even more.

"Don't tell anyone I ever came here. Make sure Ares doesn't open that mouth of his," and Artemis couldn't even believe she was about to say this but-, "and put it to better uses so he doesn't speak of it ever again." Artemis told Aphrodite sternly. Her half sister merely smiled.

"Of course I wont." She told her Artemis," Now. There are a couple of things you need to know. I'll tell you all the tricks I have too." She started and gave Artemis a notebook and a pen.

-Apollo Limited-

He was out on his balcony. His hands gripped the side railing. This was always his favorite place to be, and always would be. The moon was so close here. Sometime he thought that if he reached out far enough- he'd be able to touch it.

"All wishes though. Not reality." He mumbled. The god sighed and walked into his bedroom. He lost himself in the blankets and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.

He dreamt he was racing to Artemis, hoping to catch her in time. He was so shocked about something, he just couldn't understand what. All he could see was the rushing of golden streaks and air burned his eyes.

He could feel her. Not in the sense of touching, more mentally. Like they were linked together even more before. He had a terrible head ache. His chariot rolled to a stop, Apollo didn't have control over himself.

All he could see was him rushing out, jumping off his chariot and running. No- sprinting as fast as he could to her camp. He nearly ran into a few trees as he ran but always avoided them in time.

He saw her. Why did he want to see her so bad? What was it? He could feel her heart start skipping beats. And that she was holding something. One of her hunters? No..no...it was a boy?

His hair was auburn. Apollo squinted his eyes. He couldn't make out the other patch of coloring in his hair. What was she doing with a boy child? Let alone one that only looked six years old.

Artemis handed the boy a bow from his side. What was she doing? Why is he here anyway? The small child fumbled with the bow, still his eyes were determined to get it right.  
Apollo felt his heart burst. Who is that? He thought astonished.

**Well I think that was a good start. Many more chapters to come, and I am not one of the people who write an epic Fanfic , then doesn't write another in four months, or a year. I like to keep up with the movement, so be sure to see another one soon.**


	2. Dreaming and Beginings

**REVISION FOR THE GO!**  
**Toxic two! Fanfiction...13...**  
**Oh shut it! I'll get them all done eventually. -.-**

Apollo never did get used to his dreams. Even when the god himself made remedies and medication for them, the dreams always had a dastardly effect on him. He was the god of the future. Maybe it was from that. He stopped looking for the answer a long time ago. Around the 1920's actually.

This dream seemed to be one of the worse. That was the only thing that vexed him. It seemed like a harmless dream. He had been thinking about Artemis before he fell asleep, and children. So why was it that when he woke up he was exhausted?

Sweat trailed down the side of his face, the god could barley see out of his eyes. Everything in the room had transformed into thick, bleary structures. Things coiled together, he even thought he had set fire to his house for a moment. The god of the sun rarely grew this hot.

Apollo tried to sit up, it seemed that his brain was the only thing half awake. His muscles refused to work. Apollo licked his salty lips, trying to strain himself. Still, nothing moved. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

If he couldn't move, then he'd just have to wait to. He couldn't really think straight either. Just like all the disjointed things in his room, his thoughts were ramming together. His entire mental structure was in chaos. No, he had never felt this bad after a dream.

Apollo had no idea how much time had passed before he felt like come into his limbs again. The god had never bothered to buy a clock. Why buy one, when you were the master of time itself?

The god was cursing himself at his foolishness now, at least he was trying to curse. His words slurred together and rolled off his tongue with a mixture of sounds that meant nothing. What he said was not even in any language.

The god took things slow. A few inches at a time. He pulled himself up against the warm metal of the bed frame. He was so hot. Why was everything to warm all of a sudden? Apollo had a hard time remembering heat. He_ was_ heat. He_ was_ light. He _was_ radiance. His temperature usually never bothered him, only other people around him would feel in immense warmth coming from his body.

Right now, it felt like was a fish that had flopped to close to a burner. Or maybe something that was once very cold now fearfully baking inside and out. His hair was draped with layers of sweat, and it only made him more frustrated.

Once the god was in a sitting position, he was able to more easily swing his legs over the side. He had to get a look at the moon. If it was down, then his father would certainly ring his neck. It was still up. The god would have sighed, if he remembered how to. His senses were slowly coming back. Very slowly.

Apollo placed his bare feet on the ground. He a wave of nausea rolled over him. Just what he needed too. A mind that couldn't function and a stomach that was clenching itself to death. He bit his lip, trying to straighten his legs out.

They felt broken. The god reluctantly stretched his hand out, his sweat laced palm landing on his warm knee. He would not let himself remain in this state. He surged golden light around his knee. It felt broken, his legs felt broken,_ he_ felt broken. The god groaned in relief as his magic started working.

His knee no longer felt like it was being ripped away from him. Apollo did the same thing with the other, and then to his legs. Eventually, he could bring himself to stand. The god had not felt like this a long time. Not since Zeus had banished and sent him off to be a slave did Apollo feel so dead outside.

Apollo took it a step at a time, walking over to the mirror. His thoughts were becoming more ordered. He remembered the dream now, and how to control his temperature. It seemed he had also forgotten how to speak, and blink.

He rubbed his eyes, everything was still very blurry. He blinked repeatability, his eyes were burning. Once he could finally make out his hand in front of his face, the god managed to get his heat under control. The sweat all around him started to cool and it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He could think straight again and could remember words. He looked into the mirror.

His face was glazed, or looked glazed. Like someone had taken clear paint and ran every part of his body with the glistening substance. It was not a good kind of glisten. He looked sickly, his face was dreadfully pale and his arms nearly hung too loosely at his sides. His hair was still the same shade of gold, but it was greasy and set down, plastered all around the side of his face in thick wet strands. The god could only make fun of himself at this moment.

"I look like crap." He muttered to himself. He could almost think that he was down to human levels of beauty. He didn't like the idea. The moon was still a good ways up, so he quickly took a cold shower. After going through that kind of heat, the god was glad to have the freezing water run over him.

He still didn't understand it. Once he was dressed and felt moderately well again, Apollo thought about what could have caused such a phase. Nothing he came up with brought a smile to his lips. He was standing in the middle of his living room, to afraid to sit down again in fear that he'd never be able to stand again, and just thought over the situation as much as he could.

Eventually, it became to much for him to take on. What better way to take on a horrible situation then seek out the one person he knew would be able to control it at a single glance? He was going to Athena.

Artemis was in a very bad mood. No, bad couldn't even describe the amount of anger coming off her at this moment. After listening to everything Aphrodite had to say, it made the goddess sick. Disgustingly sick. Every word coming out of the love goddess's mouth had been another gruesome and naughty thing after another.

Artemis had no clue how people did those kinds of things. How _humans_ even did those kinds of things. Yes, she had an idea now. Humans were vile creatures, sick, twisted, lustful beasts. She found herself wanting to jump in front of her own arrows.

Artemis thought that Plan A was defiantly out of her options. She felt so wrong. So defeated. No one had bothered to pick a fight with Artemis head on. Everyone knew that Apollo and Artemis together would bring about tremendous effects. So why now?

"Is it a human? No- no human would be around Apollo when drunk. They'd be even bigger fools to be in a bar full of gods..." Artemis trailed off to herself. She was taking walks around her camp, trying to find out who the person, who made the bet with Apollo, was in the first place. So far, she couldn't think of anyone who would ever try this sort of stunt.

Several of her hunters tried helping. None of them could stand the very venom of Artemis' words. So, they eventually stopped trying. Artemis took her arrows and shot everything in close rang. A challenge was something not on her mind. But killing was.

Apollo had a difficult time reaching Athens. He couldn't use his chariot. It was the sun. The sun and moon are very seen _that_ visibly together. It would ruin ever aspect of the humans world. Probably sending everything in to chaos. Eris would probably thank him for the helpful favor.

He came up to the large white columns. Apollo really never liked the look of the large bulky stone. Something about them reminded him about all the wars, all the frustration his sister and him had to go through.

Apollo walked into the building. He would never get used to the inside of this either. Columns as far as he could see, acting as support beams for the entire structure. Thousands of white marble and sculptures. Some not even finished. And so many humans.

A large canvas stretched across the top, full of thick layers of blue, red and wh- he didn't get to finish he thought of beauty for this place. The goddess was already interrupting him and Apollo hadn't even said a word.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?" Athena asked impatiently. The goddess was just as beautiful as her home...or was it work place? She had such long curly hair, it made Apollo want to run his fingers through it almost immediately. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought. The god had once tried to court Athena before. It didn't work. She was staring at him, those large grey eyes telling him to say something or leave.

"I need to speak with you...privately." He said. Athena dropped her book on the desk, and ignored all the people roaming around her. Not often did he plead. Athena knew that, and Apollo severely wondered what she didn't know.

"I was not expecting any company." She said bluntly and looked toward him.

"I got Artemis in some...big trouble. Not like 'grounding' trouble from Zeus. I mean like serious issues. The god found himself rambling about the severeness of the trouble he's gotten himself into, Athena listned watching the god as he paced back and forth around the books thrown all over the room.

She thumped her foot. Apollo caught on.

"A secret? This 'issue' is to big for me to understand?" Athena asked her eyes glaring into his own. Apollo stopped dead. He should have known better. Athena always got an answer. To everything. She was manipulative, and observant. Apollo would have to be more careful.

"Lets just say that I did something very stupid," He heard Athena snort sarcastically," And now my sister is paying for it." Apollo looked at the ground, trying his best to avoid her eyes, and picked up a book.

"Your not making this easy Apollo. But fine, I'll inference," Athena paused, "How about you stop trying to get other people's help, and help her. Your being an idiot. She's probably out there suffering, while your in here thinking," Another pause, " I can't believe I'm going to say this but, stop thinking Apollo. Take action." She said and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"You don't get it! I can't help her with this." He nearly whined. He knew he wanted to though. He'd wanted to for a very long time.

"Then why are you here?" Athena snapped. Apollo's eye brows knitted together. She was right. Athena was always right. If he wasn't going to help anyway, then why is he worrying about it? Apollo cursed under his breath causing a twitch a Athena's lips.

He walked out of the room, then out the building. He made a mental note to come visit Athena more often. She looked like she enjoyed the company, he thought sarcastically. The god saw the moon almost completely down. His job was going to start soon.


	3. Past, and Cubs

Apollo-

He finished riding the horses around in silence. Not something he ever liked well. His party attitude had been severely crushed. He needed a

good time out. _What to do what to do..._ He thought. Immediately he thought of Ares. Ares loved to have fun, they may not have been the best of

friends but they were close enough to have fun next to one another. He smirked and rushed to his chariot He jumped in and snapped the reins.

As he was spreading through he remembered how the bet. Artemis must have had her suspicions on his gambling, but it was fun for a short time.

He had been to say the least drunk. Dionysus was with him before he made the bet. He had no idea that his wine would make him drunk.

But he was intoxicated, and he had no idea what he was doing. He forgot most of his tricks for gambling, and that just why Dionysus and Hades

did it. To mess with him. They were not found of the twins. But Apollo paid no attention. He made the gamble anyway, not understanding the

things he was laying down.

_-6 days Ago- _

Apollo sat on a lounge chair looking at all the goddesses in admiration. _Such beauty... _Dionysus sat across the bar, handing out jugs of wine, and

beer. Smiling greatly, and glancing over at Apollo who he found not drinking like everyone else. He walked over to the back of the bar, and pulled

out some of his best wine. Just for few occasions. He poured the dark purple liquid in a glass jug. He is handing it to Apollo, who made an attempt

not to take it.

"Come now! Stop being so dramatic and have a drink!" He told him joyfully, and placed the jug in Apollo's hand. He took it, and gods all around

started chanting his name. Dionysus started to laugh, loud and booming.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Gods, and Goddesses all around screamed in excitement, and happiness. Apollo looked at the wine, but not wanting to

be such a downer to this festival, he downed the wine, and felt a rush of nausea. He felt him self, walking over to the gambling table. Drunk, and

in the mood to place some bets he laid out may pieces of gold. Hades appeared behind him.

"Lets make this veerrrryyy interesting. Let's do and Olympic bet, what ya say Apollo?" He asked devilishly. Apollo shrugged, and had a crooked

smile.

"Lets go old man." He replied and laid down some prices.

"No, no no. I said interesting right? High value prices. Think hard, come on I am sure you have something." Hades ranted shaking his head. Apollo

did not think hard at all. He barely thought about anything at the moment.

"Artemis's virginity." He said, his voice spurred. Hades raised his eyes brows in surprise, and pure amusement. He felt giddy inside, as he laid

down his bet. The three dogs guarding the gates into the Underworld. Something very important, and something he was willing to risk.

Not like it will be a risk. And Artemis's virginity? What a prise, what a prise. Well, I am sure it will displease her so. Why not go for it?

They made their bets, and they rolled , and carded Hades playing expertly, Apollo playing drunken, and idiotically. Eventually Hades won.

He smiled, and told Apollo that the game was over. At that moment something in Apollo snapped. He realized what he had done. He saw that his

life was ending, but he could not die, but he could be tortured. Artemis would surly do that. Apollo left the bar, feeling defeated and in shock.

_What in the name of Zeus... _

-Present Artemis-

She felt more powerful now. She was hunting again with her Nymphs. Smiling, and running lightly. She did not want deer today. She wanted a

bare. She ran through the woods, not making a single crack, or snap in tree branches, or leaves. Bare-foot, and her hair in the wind she felt at

peace. Leaning to right from a tree, she saw the bear. By the river, where the salmon, and other fishes were at the peak swimming through the

currents, the bear was digging in the water snapping it's jaws She smirked and told her Nymphs to slowly approach the bear. She wanted them

to feel the rush of killing it. Many of them have not yet struck a bear, and she loved feeling. She sensed something else though, and saw wrong

habits in this bear. Once the bear had collected three salmons, it did not clamp down, and eat them. The large brown beast, turned to a cave near

the river. It made a snorting noise, and two baby cubs came padding out, rushing toward their mother. Artemis felt her self stop making a move,

and crouched low to the ground. The mother let her cubs feast, and she nudged them back inside, feeling something wrong. Artemis had waited

to long, the bear had sensed her, and was moving her cubs to a safer place. Artemis thought about the so called child she was supposed to bring

life to. Would she ever act like that to her young one? She could never picture herself with a family of her own, and still did not want one. Not one

of her blood that is. She had a family, her Nymphs, and Apollo, and her father were her family. She hated the thought of the child now, spitting out

the words. Still her heart swelled, the mother bear acted to protective, and kind. Just like she did of her brother, and Nymphs. She swung her

head around, and told the Nymphs to retreat to their camp. The Nymphs asked no questions, knowing that Artemis would answer none.

When they got back to camp, Artemis went into her tent, and told everyone she was not to be disturbed. She sat crossed legged and

immediately

wished Apollo was there. She needed someone to hold on to right now. She needed him. She tried her best not to contact him through the night.

But the silence crept in, and she could no longer take it. She reached out for her brother's mind, and told him to come to her. She did not wait to

hear an answer, But she was going to wait for him to get to her.


	4. Tent Talk and an unexpected surprise

**Here it is. Hey, what do you guys think of me trying to make an Alien Love Story? :P **

-Apollo Limited- The sharp ping in his head told him that his sister was looking for him. It rang in a loud out- burst reminding him of how Hera

yelled at him all the time. To say the truth, he was fed up with that women. She was so annoying, no wonder Zeus was never around her. He

winced at first when it began, but soon it stopped just as urgently. Looking towards the ground below him, he sailed through the clouds at an

astonishing speed. _Ares is just going to have to wait. _

-Artemis Limited-

He got there as quick as ever. The smallest twitch of her lips indicated some happiness. Sitting crossed legged in her tent, listening to her nymphs

stop working for a small moment to adore the beauty of the sun god. Even though they had sworn never to me married, courted, or have kids,

that didn't mean they didn't like men anymore. She saw light emitting from outside the cloth of her tent, drawing him nearer. The nymphs quickly

recovered from the burst of light and went back to practicing, and collecting. He stepped in a worried look on his face. She just then noticed how

handsome he actually was. _Oh please. Hes the Sun God. Hes had tons of kids. Hes your opposite._ He sat in the same postilion across from her

gazing. Clenching her jaw she looked at the ground. Drawing her hand to the floor mats, she moved her palm across the stitching smoothly. He looked at her fingers and cocked his head, but said nothing.

"Brother. This whole thing is starting to affect my hunts. And it will not be tolerated. Something has to be done." She said in a blank tone, but in

truth, there was fear in her voice. _Oh Hades kill me now._ He twirled a strand on string that was at the edge of one of the floor mats. Slowly looking

back up at his sister he shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. We could just get you some mortal baby but they would know something was up. Not having powers. I could enchant

the baby. Make it look like half a god, but still. Would they buy it?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. She grinded her teeth.

_Idiots. I think they would. Worth a shot right? I get to keep my honor, and Apollo isn't in trouble_. She clasped her fingers together and smirked

mechiveously to herself. "What an excellent idea. Sometimes Apollo, I wonder if we are opposites." She said in playful yet devilry tone. Apollo

raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. She made a fufu noise and he smirked at her.

"Very well. I guess we could do that. But, what if they don't believe it? Will there have to be a set figure?" He asked, trying to imply without saying

it. But she knew what he was talking about. _What if they asked who the father was. _She was found speechless. More like rendered. Bitting her lip,

her hands turned to fists. She had no idea. At all. It seemed like Apollo sensed that easily enough. He locked eyes with her for a moment.

"I'll offer." He said. But not his own joking manner. Usually everything was just a big game, it in this sort of moment, it would be the most

expected for him to tease her. But, the stream of set determination in his eyes was a little overwhelming. He's serious? He looked at her a little

tense, but still he was just so confident. It was shocking for her just to be around him. When she said nothing, his eyes turned softer. And he

chuckled lightly to himself.

"Come on Artemis. Your only quiet like that for two reasons. Either your thinking about something, or your to afraid to say anything."

"Apollo. I don't know what to say." He moved closer to her and pulled her wrists. She found herself being enclosed in sudden warmth. He was

hugging her. Pressing himself against her tightly. She could sense his smile as his hands connected around her neck. _What is he..._

"Say yes, no? Isn't that what you were scared to say? Yes." His voice ran so quietly. She was caught by surprise. Gulping she felt her body almos

t go limp in his arms. She felt like she was burning. He was just so warm. It reminded her on how long she had been in the delicate coldness of

the moon. She felt his smile get a little wider, and she pushed him away. _That silly bond in our minds_. She bit a side of her lip and closed her eyes.

_It is believable. Many people have wanted for my brother, and I to have a child. But, as soon as we trick them. We can use the baby for shooting practice_.

She sighed and smirked.

"You've been spending to much time with Athena." She told him. He laughed and crossed his arms again.

"Jealous my dear?" He asked narrowing his eyes. She scoffed and pushed him a little. Their once joyful atmosphere had practically returned. He

gazed at her for a moment and he found himself go silent. She saw him moving closer and lay a hand on hers. And she thought her heart just

skipped a beat. _What is he-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by something she would have never excepted from her brother.

**This one is actually very short. Which only means the next one will be even longer! Obvousily, I kinda guess you guys know what is going to **

**happen. But, its not like a total stupid sex scene. There is no sex in this fanfic. EVER. So, dont get you hopes up, or down. Im not that kind of **

**writer. But, still I guess it could be considered...you know what. Never mind. Just read the next one coming soon. For all the readers out there **

**who think I'm not going to finish this...you'd be wrong. I will finish this fanfic. _It might had 21 chapters, but it will be finished. And if I can get it, it _**

**_will be finished this year. GO NO PROCRASTINATION!_ Also, I've been trying to work on my grammer and other figurative language, I hope it turned **

**out good this time.**


	5. The kiss

**Well, I had more time. So, I thought I would get you guys away from that cliff hanger. :D **

-Apollo Limited-

He didn't know why. He didn't even know how Artemis would let me even get as close as he was. But, he did know the tension rising between

them was just unbearble. It was hard to even resist when she stared at him like that. _I mean really? She is a menace to all creatures. Men, Nymphs,_

_ Monsters, Titans, Gods. Honestly! _What in the name of Zeus came over him? All he wanted to do was help her. But, apparently, either Eros or

Aphrodite had struck him.

He laid his hand on hers, which he found not to move away as fast as he once expected. But, he could tell she was a little bit freighted. His body

reacted impulsively. Falling into these implosives were just so easy.

His lips crashed on hers for what seemed like forever. But, actually only seconds. Hers were so soft, so smooth, so...perfect. It was like her lips

were shaped for his alone. She was startled, and horribly inexperienced but still. She didn't pull back. Which made this all the better.

She staid. Locked in position. Tense, with her body heat coming off of her in waves. He was so good at this already. He bit the bottom of her lip,

drawing ichor. But, she didn't make a single whimper. Once he got the entrance he wanted, it seemed like things were going great. Till his sister

got a hold of her senses.

-Artemis Limited-

_Was he kissing me? Kissing? WHAT THE ZEUS!_She was dumb-founded. But, she was glad he didn't start to crassest her hair, or arms. That would

have made it all the more difficult to handle. In the few seconds they did kiss, he got entrance, ichor out of her, and even some sensation. That

was enough. She couldn't take it. Even if it felt that right, did she not make a promise? More like an oath?

Even with the difficulty of enjoying the kiss, she pulled back, and limitedly, punched him in the face. Sending her fist colliding with his jaw, he was

forced backward in the impact of it. Star struck, yet still angry she touched the spot where he had bit her with her thumb, finding the small wound

to be healing very quickly.

He slumped back up, licking his lips, thinking hard about something. She was so angry. No more sweet thoughts to think about during what just

happened, which she chose not to name, she was boiling.

She stood up in rage and stormed over to him, punching him one more time. His face slapped over to his shoulder with a loud noise, that startled

the nymphs. He was still licking his lips, now some ichor streaked down his face.

"What the hell!" She yelled infuriated. She glared daggers at him ready to swing. She saw him touch his lips and look up at her. Her skin was hot.

She felt like what humans sometimes had. Fever. Yes, she felt like she had a fever. She was about to ask him why he was so intoxicated with his

lips when he answered for her.

"Its...sweet. Like candy. It tastes like freshly made sugar. So delicious..." He said barely audible. She took a step back_. I taste sweet? Holy mother _

_of Zeus I want to kill him!_ She wiped his lips, in a vain effort to get the taste of him off her. He looked up at her in surprise and ran his tonge over

his upper lip again. Angrily she raised her hand to slap him. When he finally got a hold of his scenes. Grabbing her arm before she could impale

him, he shifted his weight to the side. Pulling her arm, she came sliding down to the floor to become in eye level. She was so angry at him. She

wish he was a mortal. She would gladly, oh so gladly, change him into a mule. Let him work out his days and slowly be punished. Of course he had

already been a slave, but being a mule would be so much worse. He sent a glare at into her eyes that matched her own. It sent a shiver

eradicating from inside her. Clenching her fists, his hands still tightly around her arms, he let out a breath and pulled her in again. Wasn't one kiss

enough? Her day was ruined. RUINED. Now, he had to back and kiss her again? He was no more gentle then he was the last time, but he didn't

bite her. He lifted her chin up with his hand, as his other went to her waist. Moving his tounge against hers for lightest movement, she felt her

eyes closing into it. Was she...giving up? _No! _But, she didn't have to pull back thistime. His hands fell from her and he parted his lips from hers. Or

was it pryed? He licked his once more and stood up. Actually being very aloof. He started at her for a moment. Then shook his head and walked

out of the tent. She could hear many of the nymphs start whispering. But she didn't care to listen.

**Nice huh? xD**


	6. Percy and Ares

**Hey! Since the theme, or kinda like a category is in the Percy Jackson series thing. I guess there needs to be some Percy! (This OBVIOUSLY includes Annabeth) **

-Percy Limited-  
He smirked over toward Chiron. Percy had been a little on edge for a few days. Annabeth was getting so much more...physical? Not that he didn't

like this new side of his girlfriend. But, it was like she was more hormonal then ever. It rubbed him the wrong way. But, Chiron was just casually

saying she was a teenager and she would have some problems. Feeling completely and utterly obliged to stay out of Annabeth's business, he

decided to go check up on Thalia. He had to say he missed Zues's daughter. What has it been? Two? Three? Four years since he last saw her?

Being fifteen for eternity had a bad ring to it. And, he wasn't so sure Thalia liked it either. But, hey. She helped save the world. She deserves that

much. Percy walked out of his Cabin, and Annabeth walked over to him. He could already feel his skin trickling. _She really has a way with words._ He

joked in his head.

"I thought I'd go see Thalia." Percy said, and smiled._Aretmis isn't going to like this, that whole 'MEN AREN'T ALLOWED', I'm sure Thalia would like see_

_me. _Annabeth smiled, but he knew she was thinking about something. She ruffed his hair, and kissed him full on the lips. Percy, gladly kissing

back, felt Chiron's presence behind him. And he could just imagine Chiron smiling, with his eye brows raised. She was the one who had to

breakaway. Her grey eyes priced into his.

"Come back safely." She replied to him, more like a command. _I love that tradition_. As he made his way out of Camp Half Blood, it was ironic that he

saw a speeding chariot coming down through the air. It zipped causing the wind to swirl around the crinkled, and he might just add gunky looking

leaves. _The wonders on Autumn_. Thinking for a moment, he ignored it. If it was one of the gods, he really didn't want to deal with their baggage at

the moment.

~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Percy arrived at Artemis's camp actually faster then he thought he would. Walking around the hunters that he had mostly forgotten, memories of

Zoe flooded his mind. Sighing inwardly, he walked around the nymphs. Trying his best not to disturb them. He knew that they were easily

angered. He had a hard time finding Thalia. The hunters were so active. Running around the camp, smiling, and laughing. But, a few of them were

being very unsocial. The ones that were the closest to Aretmis's main tent. They were so serious, and he might just add being a little bit of a buzz-

kill. But, it was so unnatural for them to be like that. When he had first met them it was expected for them to be serious. He was a boy, and he

had no idea who they were. So, it was fine for them to be upset. But, now that they are home. It seemed wrong. He walked closer, catching a

small glimpse of a familiar Demi-god. A wide smile lighted his face. Thalia stopped mid-shot. Just about to release an arrow, it dropped to the

ground. It landed into the soil, and she stopped down on the bow. Most likely in frustration. She looked over, and there it was. Her mouth opened

in a gasp, and she barely paid any attention anymore.

"Percy? OH MY GODS!" She piratically screamed bloody murder, and ran over to him. Resting her hands on his shoulders she shook him wildly.

"I cant believe your here! And thank Zeus, Artemis wont know. Apollo just arrived a few moments ago. Shes been so caught up in something shes

been distracted. But, still. Percy! YOUR HERE." She was rambling on, and frankly, he only caught some of what she was saying.

"Nice to see you too Thalia." He replied then leaning in he whispered in her ear, "Don't you still have a thing for Apollo?" He asked smirking. She

pushed him back, blushing. Then recovering from his comment, she pointed her finger at him.

"Hey. All I said was that he was hot." She corrected. Laughing he shook his head in a disbelief. Pressing her lips together she waved him aside.

"Well. Maybe Apollo is just visiting his sister." Percy stated. Thalia shook her head.

"I don't think thats it, Artem-" Thalia started but stopped once she felt heat coming towards her. Apollo stepped out of the tent. He seemed in

deep thought. It looked like he had just seen Medusa. Remembering what he had done to the Gorgon, Percy couldn't help but cringe. Even today

it scared him to death to think about that creature. Thalia looked at the god, and he felt his own skin start to warm at the mere sight of Apollo.

The god turned his head to look at him, but Percy said nothing. Apollo grabbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, he ran his fingers through

his hair. Then deciding that he had to say something, Apollo shifted his body to stand infront of Percy.

"I kinda messed up." Apollo admitted and glanced at Thalia. It seemed like Apollo was awkward around her. Or, was it all the hunters? Either way,

he was not looking like his musical, play-loving self. Percy immediately shrugged. But, he was serious at the same time. Honestly. He didn't want

to deal with the twins at the moment. _But, I have to say something.  
_

"I'm...sorry...?" Percy said searching for the right words. Apollo smirked, and the Demi-god actually felt happy that he was able to cause that.

But, it seemed like it self forced. Defiantly not genuine.

"Yeah. Me too." The sun god added and walked over to his chariot. The warmth from the spot where he used to be standing, grew colder. And

Thalia even found herself shivering at the lack of warmth. Percy looked over to the god, and he felt bad for him. Even though he had no idea.

What. So. EVER, on what was going on. But, seeing this particular god in a bad mood, was hard to find most of the time. Percy found many of the

nymphs chattering about what was going on. Percy tuned them out though. _Its not really my problem right?... _

After talking with Thalia for a while, the hunter had told him she needed to keep practicing. Percy agreed and said good-bye. Artemis still hadn't

came out of her tent, and he wasn't so in tune with looking for her. Ignoring the strange atmosphere in the air around all of them, he left.

**(Author Note:::: Guys, I'm not good at writing things about people in books. So, if that sucked majorly, I'm sorry. But, now we are back with something I am moderately good at. :D-The story goes on!-) **

-Artemis limited-

She found herself recalling the past events. She still couldn't believe her brother would make such a move on her. Her own brother. Her family. He

was supposed to comfort her. Not make out with her! And her first kiss, hell, even a kiss! She felt like scum. Dirt. The grim that was supposed to

be found in cities. She felt wrong and seemingly angry. _But, it felt so...good_. It was something new, something unexplored. Everyone knew she

loved wild things. Untamable things. Thats what made the whole situation so damn annoying. She enjoyed it. She wanted more of it. _What am I _

_thinking! Apollo is my brother! Not to mention a man. A godly man. _On the verge of tears at the shear thought of wanting her brother to kiss her

again, she rested her head in her hands. She shut her eyes and longed to see her mother again. Gulping, she walked out of the tent. Acting as

natural as she could with such a melancholy face, she helped some of her hunters with the practice. Her dogs had been off for a few days, hunting

wildly. She had been abusing them. Not taking them out hunting in two days. _Zues, that had to be torture_. Walking over to the farest boundary on

the camp, she looked through the forest. Only to see a surprised god looking back at her. _Great._

-Ares Limited-

He had no idea why he was here. Rolling his eyes as he strolled through the woods, he pointed his finger at passing tress. Uprooting them with a

simple twist of his index finger, he was bored. Then, it was like out of no where Artemis was there. He had to say. Truthfully. She was hot.

Dreadfully hot. Her auburn hair, swift, gentle body, and wild spirit it was hard to resist her. But, then he remembered. _That oath of course. Hey, it _

_wasn't on the River of Styx. So, it wasn't like she had to uphold it._ Resting a hand on his hip he saw her face in an annoyed expression. He returned

it gladly.

"Why am I here Artemis?" He asked narrowing his eyes. _What had her and Aphrodite talk about?_

"I could ask you the same thing Ares." She said and glared her own daggers at him. He scoffed.

"Look, there has to be some form of war going on here. I wouldn't be here if there weren't. Come on. It's either, Revenge, Territory, Power,

Gramercy, Hate, Lust, Honor, Stupidity, Love, and my favorite Blood. So, which one are you creating?" He said plainly and his red eyes couldn't

help but scan over the goddesses's body. With a look of disgust, she turned her head from away from him.

"There is no war." She told him, but in the tone that also said 'get the hell away from me.'

"Ah. Ah. Ahh. Your lying. You shouldn't lie. Lying on you looks bad." He said and his eyes locked on her body again. She stopped her foot down in

frustration. Her face now flustered.

"Ares! Stop bothering me! Go destroy a village or something. Go team up with Eris and bring the down-fall of a kingdom. Kill innocent children, I

don't care. Just get out of here!" She yelled at him. He smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your lying again. Your mouth says leave, but your body says a different thing. Tell me. Have you finally reached the need for male

body contact?" He asked, completely unfazed by her yelling. She was blushing horribly, which just confirmed his suspicions. _Looks like Artemis is_

_ready to get out of the celibacy __trend_. He moved closer to her and eyed her evily. She grinded her teeth and stepped away from him.

"Ares. You are such an arrogant bastard." She told him.

"I know honey. But, you like that don't you?" He said. He was arrogant, but that was just him. And being arrogant, also means hes gonna be

highly seductive, and exaggerating. He took another step, but still an arms length away. She didn't move. _Well, well well. Aphrodite wont mind. Shes_

_probably off with some mortal.  
_  
**Nice huh? I love Ares. I just...I just love him. Hes arrogant, ignorant, and idiotic, but I love him. xD**

**Review! I'm awful at writing Percy because I still have yet to understand that kids personality. :P**

**Toxic OUT!-**


	7. Everything Is About Rage

**Hha. This chapter is one of my favorites to write. Not the longest yes, but I loved writing it because I found it hilarious. x3**

-Artemis Limited-

She felt incredibly awkward. Ares was to close for comfort. She glared more are him, and stepped back.

"Keep your distance Ares." She told him. She didn't feel like getting violated a second time. Actually, she did feel intimidating.

She had no good feelings for the war god. None what so ever. Only pity maybe. He smirked at her, and with a flash, he was behind her. Grabbing

her shoulders, he breathed in her ear. She never liked the speed of his. But she wasn't defenseless. Grabbing his arms, she swung him around,

and pulled out an arrow. Placing it in lock she felt her rage boil.

"Keep your hands off!" Artemis screamed. He chuckled and laid a hand on his hip. He made a comment about her being to touchy. _I'll show you _

_touchy_. He sighed and looked up toward the sky. She didn't move her gaze from him. The sky had no interest to her at the moment. Really, she

just wanted to shoot this arrow into his chest, and watch that silver liquid pour over his tunic. He groaned.

"Why does your brother have to be so observant? He just has to come down here and ruin my fun? Pity, eh?" He said absently, looking up at the

sun. She paid him no attention. She was still locked on his chest. _I swear, if he moves one more inch near me..._but thats when the shade in the

forest disappeared. The shadows receded and it suddenly became warmer. With a look of confusion, she turned her head up toward the sky.

The sun was getting closer. Ares was right. Apollo was coming. With anger she shot the arrow and hit Ares dead smack in the chest plate. He

staggered a little, swaying. He soon regained his composure. A growl creeped out of his throat. Breathing in sharply, he made no attempt to pull

the arrow out. She pulled out another quickly from her quiver and placed it. This time instead of Ares, she hooked it up to Apollo.

-Apollo Limited-

Apollo was rarely angry. Of course he was angry when Hermes played his pranks, or when Eros struck him mercilessly. But, this time it was

different. His mother, Leto, had always been gentle. Beautiful. Cautious. This was surly something he got from his father. He saw Ares arrive at

Artemis' forest, and he didn't like it. At first, it wasn't his business. Then Ares had to touch her. He really shouldn't have touched her. Resentment

and pure fury came over him. Speeding down, making his horses go as fast as they would allow. Flames from the horses manes, and breath came

up and plastered around him. He didn't care. The gold around him heated up with the coming fire, he burned some trees as he pulled the horses

to an abrupt stop. He couldn't just burn the earth. Not like his son. He jumped from the chariot and landed right infront of Ares. He was surprised

Artemis hadn't shot him yet. Actually, she must have been in a shocked state. But, her hand never let that bow. Ares smirked at the sun god.

"Oh, Apollo. What a pleasure this really is. But, if you could get out of my way...that'd be great. Me and your sister have something to talk about.

Or rather, something to do." He chilled. His eyes even had the defiant sparkle in them. He was just enjoying this to much. Apollo on the other

hand. Was anything but willing. He grabbed Ares by the collar. In retro-speck. He had no chance at beating the Ares. Did the god of war mean

anything? He knew more battle moves then anyone. But, Apollo had a different kind of fight style. He was just to angry to use it.

"What are you doing here Ares?" He snapped. Apollo felt the bristles of the silver arrow touch his tunic. It was still stuck on Ares chest.

"Oooohh. Let me think...well. Theres this war thats going on between Artemis and someone. A small one, but a war non the less. But, riddle me

this Apollo. What are you doing here? Ya'know, I'm sure the humans, and dad, noticed the suns strange behavior hm?"

Ares said casually and ran his fingers through his hair. Apollo didn't care what the humans thought, But, Zeus was different. Its not like he most

likely knows. His father was

undoubtedly off with a mortal some where. Apollo dodged Ares question and pulled out the silver arrow roughly. Ares hissed in air, and pushed

Apollo back. Silver stained the tip of the arrow. Apollo threw it to the soil, and turned around. Not taking on glance at Artemis he jumped back up

to his chariot. He heard Artemis tell Ares to leave. And he did surprisingly enough. Cursing under his breath, Apollo flicked the reins. _Damnit..._

**Well, That was nice. And sorry for it being so dang short. I have to apply more...er...awesome things to the next one. So, it will be longer. **

**Usually thats how it goes. I love this chapter. Its not as good as my other ones, but I just love writing about this kind of thing. Fighting. xD**


	8. New Thoughts And Deep Waters

**Well. I've considered everything and...heres your memorial day present. Have a wonderful day, eh? I guess I'm not the best writer. Really**

**I'm not. But, I'm young. I'll get better. :D**

**In here it's going to say that Artemis is humming to herself. To understand why she is humming thing Lord of the Rings. Its "Edge of Night"**

**or "All Shall Fade" sung by 'Perrin'.**

**If you really want to hear the tune just go to YouTube and look that up. I don't own Lord of the Rings, that song, or the video.**

**Back to the turmoil-**

-Apollo Limited-

Why didn't he understand? At first he was confined in rage. Ares dared to even get close to her? Of course Ares

was subject to do almost anything. Ares was anything but giving for anything. He took. He took what ever he

wanted. But, he will not take his sister. For that he waspositive. In a tiring fury, Apollo made his way home. In a

stricken phase, he ignored the calming words of The Hours. Hissing out breath through

his teeth he slumped down into a chair. He had left in quite a hurry. Flinching at the thoughts he had of Ares and

Artemis he decided he needed a brake. And to think. He was going to be in the presence of Ares for a while.

Apollo now spit out the war god's name. It was futile to try and win against the god. But, it was just frustrating

to believe. Which, was probably what Ares intends to do.

A few hours later in the night when Apollo's anger died away, he thought of his dear sister. She was anything

but fragile yes. But, was she okay? Ares is undoubtly anything but gentle. _Maybe I should check up on her? Or...am_

_ I just smothering her like I did Daphne? _He still loved the memory of that nymph. She was so beautiful. So...right.

He had vowed always to love her. For ever. Always basking in the memory of the nymph. But now?

He could barely think of Daphne. He would wear the leaves of Daphne's tree as his crown and always be

remembered of his first love. But how could he now? In truth, he did not love her. It was defiantly not love going

on in his head at that time. It was desire. He had thought many times of this. Eros and Aphrodite can not make

others fall in love. It's not love when you make another feel it from your own powers or intentions. It was merely

lust. Desire that filled their eyes. That was all he felt of Daphne._ Then again. Was there anyone I truly loved? I _

_don't talk or dare contact half of __my "wives". Was there even love to begin with me? This curse is slowly eating away _

_at my heart is what it's doing. Then when? Then where? Where is __he one I __really__ loved. __Really __cared for? _At the very

thoughts of love only one person could ever fill his mind. The one person he had stormed off on.

Who Ares had in his own clutches. Or at least had. At the realization, he stood up and lifted the laurel leaves

from his head. Without a second glance at the crown he tossed it aside onto the ground. He wasn't suited to

wear it anymore.

-Artemis Limited-

The goddess of the moon felt more relief wash over her. Ares had left soon after Apollo did. And with little haste.

Those red eyes always locked on one thing. And they rarely left looking, or pursuing what they had their sets on.

It seemed like those eyes were the very meaning of persistence.

No doubt he was off causing trouble. He was after all a demon. She shook her head and decided she would go

swimming in the lake near her hunters. She always did enjoy talking to the nymphs that lived there. She

undressed quietly and walked out of camp. Quickly she ran over to the lake and with only her undergarments on,

she jumped into the water. The sound of rushing pebbles in the now rippling water filled her ears as she

submerged herself in the lake. Her feet ran over the small rocks as her auburn hair spread through the water like

many of the nymphs. If anyone were to walk by, they would see her as a water nymph. Lifting her head lightly

from the water, she walked slowly to the deeper section of the lake. Feeling the cold rush of water run over her

skin and the slight feeling of just being closer to the earth unraveled her nerves. Soaking her hair she dropped

down into the deepest part of the lake. The water rippled around Artemis as if trying to put on a show for the goddess.

She smirked at the small bit of heaven she had at the moment. Closing her eyes in the strange bliss she took in

a deep breath of air. But, a rush of wind ran across her shoulders that we still up out of the water. The hair on

the back of her neck now sticking up, she opened one eye. She saw nothing. Closing her eye once more she

hummed to herself. A sudden impact hit her. Some breath caught in her throat as she felt her cold shoulder now

being gripped by even colder hands. Her eyes open in shock and she didn't even have to turn around. Her

attacker did that for her.

The assaulter twisted her in the water to face him. Yes, him. The God of War was in the water with her. His

fingers slightly tracing down her shoulders. He pulled at her arms, and still in a shaken freeze, Artemis was

pulled closer to the god. His red eyes seemed to laugh with amusement. It took her a moment to regain her

senses. Then growling at Ares, she pulled back. His hands were all to skillful and ready for the jerk. It was like

she had done nothing to get away. They stayed in the same position. Her eyes reeled over him. Looking for

anything she could use. The god of war must carry some kind of weapon on him. Then she realized he had no

shirt on. A clear chest was right infront of her. Groaning, her cheeks flushed with blood. She remembered that

she was only wearing her own undergarments. All to exposed she pushed at Ares chest.

Her hands placed right on his ribs, she pushed down ward. When it didn't work she started to get more frustrated.

"Ares. You have three freakin seconds to let go of me and get out of this lake before I-" She started but Ares laughed cutting her off.

"Before you do what little doe?" He asked, pure mirth stricken in his voice as his grip on her arms hardened.

"Little doe? Don't you dare call me that!" She screamed at him. She loathed that amusement in his voice. In his posture. In his eyes. It was annoying her to no end.

"Whats the matter little doe?" He asked and inched her closer through the water. She turned her wrists upward. And pulled at them again.

"Did I not tell you? Don't call me that." She said through barred teeth. Opening his mouth to counter it, he stopped. Smiling, his teeth showing in the moon light. He leaned down to Artemis.

"Do you not like my nick name for you?" He whispered into her ear. Then without waiting for an answer, his eyes stared into her own.

She shivered. But, not at the cold from the air or the freezing water. Just from his eyes. With out her awareness.

He was observing her every action. Every take of breath. Counting her eradicating heart beats. Once he felt her

tremble under his hands, he tensed only for a moment. Then without any physical warning, she lifted her head to

glare at him. Her head couldn't be at a more perfect angle. She, however, was getting ready to pull away again.

Hoping that this time it would work. Her plan though, was ruined. Ares moved his head for it to only be inches

from hers. Her lips turned up in disgust. Taking that as a cue, he collided his lips with hers.

**Haha. Nice huh? :P  
Should I redo the chapter with Percy Jackson? I had another already made, but I just decided to change it up. Do you think I should redo it? It would have the same information, just not with him considering I did such a horrible job. :o**


	9. God's Anger And Unwillingness

**Here it is! I tried to add a little more romance into this one. More fluff, and nice things that **

**make you feel warm inside. So, I hope it's good. :D**

-Ares Limited-

It was strange actually. He never thought he'd been in this kind of position with Artemis. Of all people he never

once thought it would be that goddess. But, it couldn't hide what washappening now. She was here in the

water with him. And man did she feel good. He alwaysloved the feel of battle. When he heated up for the fight

and felt his blood pulsing. Only the art of war could do that to him. Or at least he thought. Artemis was doing a

pretty good job at it now. Pressing his lips hard against hers, very hard. She had no time to react. No time to

push him away either. She did react after he made contact though. Nothing bad though. It felt rather good. She

stood there limp for a moment, then pressed her hand to the base of his neck. Grinding into his skin. She placed

her other hand on his chest again like she had done trying to push him away. Instead it just laid there. Smirking

on her lips, he grabbed the very tips of her hair it gently pulled on it. He began heating up more inside. Feeling

his blood rush and his breath getting labored. _Why hadn't this happened with Aphrodite_? He was about to make

another move when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders. Jerking back from Artemis sweating. Spinning

around, the water creating a small vortex around him expected to see Apollo. He actually didn't have time to form

words before he was punched in the face by his own father.

-Apollo Limited-

His epiphany had brought him back to happiness. Lately he hadn't been feeling so good. Either he was just

getting bored with the things on Earth and his job, or it was his strong bond with his sister. How could she be

feeling well? He flew down to the lake. That was from the bond. He would always know where she was. But, he

could never know what exactly she was doing. When he ran through the wet grass, his legs speckled with mud,

he saw a curled blonde haired god with his arm out stretched. He looked up towards the sky trying to confirm.

Dark storm clouds were forming together as he saw purple and blue sparks of lightning in the darkness. Zeus

looked as good as ever. Most humans would imagine him as a grey haired, and bearded old man with

unimaginable knowledge and power. He was actually a light haired man, who appeared to be around the age of

twenty. Well toned, bright, and eyes that had a strange look in them. Something that just screamed out

powerful. Steeping behind his father on the bank of the lake he didn't know what to say. Apollo got there fast

enough to see Ares stumble back and glare at Zeus. Apollo however, had no idea what happened. The sun god

looked into Zeus' eyes. They were livid. Dark shades mixed with light blasted in them. A clear to see rage look in

them. The almighty god grinned his teeth.

"Ares. What are you doing to my daughter?" Zeus asked coolly but irritation dripped from his

words. Ares slacked his shoulders but said nothing. Zeus shook his head and dropped his arm

back to his side. Apollo could hear thunder booming in the distance.

"Explain yourself Ares." Zeus commanded Ares. And even though Ares was the god of war, his powers were

not great enough to surpass his father's. The god of war took in a deep breath. Apollo's eyes flickered towards

Artemis'. Ignoring his father's dangerous mood Apollo ran into the water and grabbed his sister's shoulders. She

gladly accepted his offer of confronting her and getting her out of the cold. Apollo put his arm around her should

and increased his heat so she would warm faster. Clear concern across his face. Zeus' intensity wavered for a

moment, he could feel the tension in the air lessen for a split moment. Then it returned even more powerful. The

sky god turned his gaze toward Apollo.

"Son. Can you answer me a question?" Zeus asked. Apollo stroked his sister's hair lightly trying to soothe her.

"Anything father." Apollo answered lightly. He had an assumption Zeus was going to yell at him. Suddenly the

sky opened up and hard, cold rain came crashing down. It didn't bother Apollo much. Nor Ares. It sizzled off them

both like nothing. Sharp sounds of burning water filled the air adding to the tension. A luminance light filled

around Apollo but he thought nothing of it.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Zeus screamed and as the god did a large bolt of lightning landed right next

to Apollo. He didn't even flinch. Though, he did shield from the blast. Thunder cracked above him as the rain

increased. Ares stood there like a helpless child watching a fight go down.

"I was at home. I wanted to see how Artemis was so I came here. I had no idea what Ares was doing." Apollo

told the truth. He had to prove his honor to Zeus. He didn't want tobe a slave again. Zeus staid locked in place.

"And you thought nothing of your bond? Could you not feel her fear? Her anxiety?" I surly felt it and I don't

even have your bond." Zeus hissed out. Apollo had always known his father's love for Artemis. But never this

protective. He didn't know what to say. Zeus shook his head angrily. The walking over to Ares and held on to

the war god's arm.

"Apollo. I expect to see you tomorrow in Olympus." Zeus said more calmly this time, and in a strong wave of

thunder Zeus and Ares vanished in front of him. In relief he looked down to Artemis. Pulling up bridal-style he

walked he back to camp.

-Artemis Limited-

She woke up in her tent. Exhausted yes, but warm with the feeling that she was safe. Pulling herself up to rest

on her elbows she saw Apollo leaned up against her desk. Sleeping. Not peacefully. Even in sleep he seemed

troubled with something. Groaning in frustration she lifted herself so that she sat crossed legged. With the

sound of wriggling blankets, Apollo's eyes shot open. They darted over to her and he nearly jumped up. He was

in front of her in a flash his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't know why he did. Her brother already knew the answer. She shrugged.

"I guess. A little shaken I will give you, but I will be fine by tomorrow." She said reassuringly. He leaned away

from her, and fell on his back. She smiled at him. It was silent for a few minutes before he talked again.

"I can't do this anymore Artemis." He said. His voice was not loud. But it was not a whisper either. It was

subtle. Blinking her eyes, Artemis stared at him.

"You can't do what?" She asked. He sighed.

"I cant be like this. I can't take it. I can't see you with Ares again. I can't think of you completing this bet, I cant

do this with you anymore!" He started off calm, but as he continued talking he got more and more enraged till

he started to scream his words. Artemis was taken back. _He what..._

"Apollo I'm sorry I worried you. But thats no reason-" She started his stopped her by jolting up.

"You don't get it! I wasn't just worried! I wasn't just concerned! I was frightened! Scared out of my wits to

think someone had hurt you! That someone else had you in his arms while I cant!" He yelled at her. It was

getting dangerously hot in her tent. She gulped. He'd never been this forceful with her. His shoulders slacked

and his dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I cant do it anymore." He said. A few more moments passed. She was about to go over to him when he stood

up and went over to her himself. Kissing the crown of her hair.

"Take good care of yourself, alright? I-I don't think I should be here." He mused on her hair, and pulled away.

Taking one last glance at her, Apollo walked out of the tent. To her it wasn't just out of the tent and then out of

the camp. It was out of her life. She never thought she would feel so much regret and hurt in her life. Thats why

she wanted her wishes. She wanted to always feel joyful and free. She felt trapped and somber. She didn't

know what her feelings for her brother was, but he had defiantly confirmed his.


	10. Deer Antlers

**This chapter wasn't my favorite. But, it does give some good information in later in the story. Time for some foreshadowing!**

-Apollo Limited-

It was certainly not surprising. He woke up every day to greet that day with sunshine. How could he not be early for his good old fashion talk with his father?Apollo was just so used to waking up "early" was mortals would have called it. The only question was why Zeus was so angry with him.

He had never done anything really to upset his father to much after Apollo's extreme punishment as a slave. But, why now? And when Artemis needs him most? The fates were truly cruel. And why in the world couldn't Apollo see this coming?

Did he not need to simply peer into the future and check on things? He could have possibly changed the course of this even happening. He gave him self the title of idiocy that day.

-In Olympus-

-Zeus Limited-

Why didn't Apollo understand? It was laid right out in front of him. Clear as day. It should be all to easy to see the answer if he merely looked. He was day of course anyway. Everything eventually tied together. And eventually everything made a difference. So, this was why Apollo was mostly helpless.

He lacked, or more like, was incapable of seeing the complex things. Sunshine and Daylight are the simplest things in this world. I guess that was why Apollo was so dense sometimes.

Even though many people would argue that Apollo was supposed to be rather bright. Which was just another pun that had no means of satisfying Zeus. It was frustrating dealing with Ares at all. Zeus had given him a hard thrashing but besides that there was nothing else he could do.

It was way to fun to watch humans run in fear, or run right into, Ares...war. It was fascinating and thrilling to watch the humans fight meaninglessly. He chuckled even in his frustrated state. Oh how much Zeus wished that Artemis was still only three. Only three and still innocent.

Artemis was still innocent in a way. But, back then, she was so much more then she was now. She didn't know that accounts of the gods, or humans. She was new and interested in the world. So many things to learn from it. Now? She probably wished she never entered it. Zeus shook with anger again._ How dare they even lay a finger on her?_

_My precious daughter! Her beauty is not something that should be exploited for anyone! Anything!_ And in secret, Zeus was happy that Orion was dead. If Apollo hadn't tricked Artemis into killing the man then he himself soon would have done it anyway. There was a loud knock on his door. Sighing inwardly,

Zeus strode over and opened the white door. There stood his wife, Hera.

"Zeus, honey, Apollo is here." Hera told Zeus with a bitter voice. Zeus ignored the distaste in her voice. He was to used to it now. Maybe it was half his fault, but then again, girls and woman were to captivating. Zeus gave her a nod of appreciation and walked out of the room.

Strolling over into the main part of where many of the Olympic meetings were held, Zeus sat down in the chair so rightfully his. Apollo stood across from him, eyeing the floor levelly.

"You called me father?"

"Yes. I did. I need to discuss recent...events." Zeus replied in mono-tone. Apollo looked from the stone floor up to Zeus. The look on his face felt like he was going to be scolded. Which was very different then what Zeus had in mind.

"Apollo. There are many things I wish to say. But, the reason I called you here is because of Ares. Don't take this how I think you would, I love Ares. Hes my son. However, Ares is interfering with my other children," Zeus began. By other children he meant one of his most beloved. Artemis of course, "And I think I have away to stop this."

"How do you suppose we do this then?" Apollo asked. Zeus secretly smiled inside. Apollo was sometimes to easy to manipulate. You bring up his sister and there is no playing around. There is no joking. There is no time to waste. You either have something to say to the sun god or you move along. And that was simply how Zeus liked it.

"You of course. Don't think I haven't noticed son. I can feel you and your sister's bond deteriorating. It's breaking apart after all these centuries. But, I have a way to strength it," Then Zeus looked up his eyes locked on Apollo's head, "You have gotten rid of Daphne's leaves."

Zeus began again, "This was something very good for a time like this. If you can make a new crown, belt, or any other attire that you would like, out of deer antlers, which I'm sure you already know, is Artemis'sacred animal (besides dogs), then the bond with be strengthened tenfold." Zeus stated. He saw Apollo's eyes widen slightly.

The god of the sky had still yet to figure out if that was good sign of acceptance, or a sign of shock. Either way, Apollo could not refuse. Zeus saw his son smile, yet it was pained. Full of pain actually.

"I see father. I will do what you have asked." Apollo answered and steeped back, bowing down in respect before leaving Zeus to his pondering. Zeus closedhis eyes in enlightenment. Their future is all to clear. It really is such a surprise Apollo can not see it.

-Artemis Limited-

She wanted him back. It was so painful to look up at the sun every morning and not being able to see his smiling face leaning down near her. When had things changed so much? In spite and with anger, she repeatably shot multiple arrows at the same dear.

Every arrow striking every leg, each ears, the tail, and the heart. She did the same thing with every dear she encountered that day. It calmed her nerves to hunt the way she was right now. Of course she would give life to every dear she shot. It was the way she worked.

Take a life, give a life. She smiled in the bitter sweetness she had at this moment. Her hunters wanted to stay back and finish their repairs on the tents since the thunder storm last night. It gave them all a real scare, and ruined half the tents in the entire camp.

She was glad they decided on it though. She felt like crying, but her hands never shook as she placed the next arrow. Sometimes she wished she could be more of a city goddess. Then again, cites were disgusting.

Another reason why again she decided against one. Still, she wouldn't have to deal with the simplicity of the forest. Where your mind can clear if it wants, where you can think about things with out the noise. That was the simplicity that was annoying her.

She didn't want to think about what has going on. She heard a crackle in the leaves behind her. Spinning around with the arrow she guided herself amongst the trees. Sweeping from each one with out a single noise but the passing wind she was causing by the sudden, yet in their own way subtle, shifts.

She heard a knife cutting through something ruff. Wondering who in the world was brave enough to get close to her camp, and even in her forest. Jumping from the tree she was at and aiming the arrow straight at the person's head, she was just about to release when she saw the face. Apollo?

Her hear skipped a beat. Her heart was beating rapidly now. Oh, it skipped another beat again. Rapid beating, and then another beat skipped. She found her cheeks flushed as she saw the knife in his left hand, and the deer antler in his right.

**Yeah. I agree with most people who gave me thier thoughts on this before I even released it to Fanfiction. It was kinda boring. ^.^"**


	11. Tell Me

**I couldn't hold off on posting this one. This chapter is one of my favorites because it's sweet and has a very nice song to go with it. Now, I really haven't added any song lyrics in the past chapters so I thought I would try something new. This doesn't mean that all the other chapters after this will have songs. I think one more will have a song, but that one is near the end.**

**Song being featured:: Victoria Justice - Tell Me That You Love Me  
I guess you can see where this is going...*wink wink* **

**THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD OF BEING IN ITALIC THEY WILL BE UNDERLINED! BLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT! ****  
**  
-Artemis Limited-

She gaped at him in stricken shock. In such, she dropped her arrow and bow. They landed in the heap of leaves in front of her, getting lost in the gold and brown. He stared up at her and his pain seemed to match hers.

She looked down to where his hands where. Cutting deer antlers? Artemis looked back up to her brother. Her anguished, lovely, brother. Who didn't keep starting at her, like she did to him. Instead he went back to his work cutting with more haste.

Neither spoke a word as they struggled to find words. Artemis looked down to the deer. Obviously killed by her. It had several arrows in it.

But, it seemed like he was degrading the dead deer. Even though the deer was dead, yes, but that meant no other thing. He was cutting of the antlers like she had punished so many mortals for doing.

Defying such an amazing creature. And with these thoughts she was able to gather her words together.

"What are you doing, and why are you here?" She asked as she felt her hear rate increase drastically when he looked up at her with those wonderfully gorgeous blue eyes. He saw the slight strain in her voice and Artemis' flushed cheeks. He kept looking at her as his hands still cut through the antler.

"Zeus told me to get one of your deer antlers." Apollo replied. She didn't know if it was true or not, which it really was, but how was she to know that?

"Apollo, I want to hear that from Zeus. Leave already," Artemis said, then mumbling, "not like you want to be here anyway." She stuck a little to close to Apollo's feelings that time it seemed. A loud slashing noise came through the air as she saw silver liquid drip to the floor.

Apollo had accidentally cut himself when he heard her statement. Did I make him that angry...? 

Apollo dropped the knife and stood to meet eyes with hers. She thought he would break down and continue to cut but he staid where he was. Glaring almost at her.

_The situation turns around, enough to figure out. _

"Is that what you think?" He snapped. Artemis glared back with the same level of anger.

_That someone else has let you down, so many times I don't know why. _

"Of course that's what I think! Just the other day you left! Just walked right away!" Artemis screamed. He took a step toward her and the leaves he steeped on burst into flames.

"Artemis! Sometimes your the biggest idiot I've ever met! You don't understand at all do you?" Apollo hissed.

_But I know we can make it. As long as you say it! _

"No! I really don't understand what your talking about! You think you have the right to call me an idiot? Your going to burst my forest to flames!" The goddess yelled pointing down to the burning leaves.

Which was a stupid mistake itself, because as soon as she said it, Apollo got brighter and burned more leaves around him. Burning leaves surrounded him as the air got hotter and hotter.

_Tell me that you love me! Yeah, tell me that I take your breath away! _

"You really don't understand? I'm starting to think that it was just being oblivious rather then the will power on how you stayed away from men all these years." He said much more calmer, but his face was in his hands now as the leaves below him sizzled.

_Maybe if you take on more. Then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say. _

"Apollo. I don't get it. I just don't understand why you had to leave." She said as the wind swept through the forest, blowing ashes around the two.

_Tell me that you love me anyway. Tell me that you love me anyway... _

"Your so dense," He chuckled in his hands and lifted his face to gaze at her again, "I love you Artemis. Isn't it to obvious to see?"

_Waking up beside yourself. And what you feel inside. Is being shared with someone else._

That took her breath away. She didn't breathe for many moments after that. Her heart was still beating as fast as ever. Those deep brown eyes of hers wide and full of tears.

_No where to hide, I don't know why. But, I know we can make it. As long as you say it! _

Apollo smiled painfully. There is no way she is going to accept. She is Artemis of course. He cut the remained bits of the deer antler, picked up with ichor sprinkled knife, and turned away.

_Tell me that you love me! Yeah, tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if your take one more. Then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say._

Artemis didn't know what to do. She had never accounted her feelings for her brother...with that kind of love. She had never thought about it. But, it was burning her inside to say something. It hurt so much...why did it have to hurt so bad? She felt like she being torn apart from the inside.

_Tell me that you love me anyway. Show me look what we found! Turn it around every day. Now I know. I know why we can make it. _

As Artemis reached out to grab Apollo, he was gone. And she was left alone in the woods to cry amongst the ashes and an antler less deer.

-A few days later-

-Apollo Limited-

He had said it. He actually said what had been bugging him for months. Apollo felt so free inside, but he felt like he had betrayed his sister in a way. Freedom and betrayal together don't make a good mix. Though, there was good news. He had finished making what he wanted from the deer antlers.

He had Hephaestus mold them and shrink them. He had made two rings to wear out of the newly refurbished deer antlers. Still a tan yet white color but they looked beautiful in their own simplicity.

He had waited a few days to put them on. Who knows what might happen if the bond was strengthened tenfold. Mind reading? Constant awareness. Feelings amplified. The list could go on and on.

He sat on his couch as he slipped the two rings on gently. With a rush of power he felt the rings do their magic. And he bet, Artemis, could too. He saw a vision of her, sitting in her tent tapping her fingers on the desk when the same feeling ran over her.

Suddenly, they were both acknowledged that the bond had been strengthened, and that right now. They could talk to each other with out the use of sounds. Before, they could only submit sounds into each others minds. Now? They could speak normally.

_Tell me that you love me. Tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take on more._

Artemis? He thought. She returned the call.

Apollo? Is that you? What happened? Apollo laughed in his head, which Artemis heard as well.

I took those antlers to strengthen our bond sister. Now? We can do so much more with it. Like what we are doing now. Apollo thought, explaining it to her. It was almost like he could feel her nod through the mind connection.

_Tell me that you love me! Yeah, tell me that I take your breath away! Maybe if you take one more! Then I would now for sure! _

He could feel her happiness, yet discomfort, in the situation. Most likely because of what he said a few days ago. Which, they would have to talk about eventually.

No better time then now. And the same with him, she could hear is thoughts.  
Artemis. I want to apologize for...saying what I did. Even if it was true, there is no reason I why I should have told you, and force more burden on your shoulders. He thought. He could feel her smiling.

I think I finally understand it Apollo. I'm sorry that it took this long. She said back. But, he could feel her hiding something.

Your hiding something from me sister. I can feel it. 

_There's nothing left to say. _

Apollo? She asked.

What? 

I've thought really long. And I know that I'm really sorry for me about to say this. She said. Suddenly he was filled with anxiousness. Her, anxiousness. Apollo thought what she was about to say was that she couldn't return his feelings, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. But, she said something that was so much better.

I love you.

_So tell me that you love me anyway..._


	12. Thoughts Of Conversation

**Yes, this story is drawing to a close. :( **

**Still! I'm thinking about having **

**four more chapters in here. Then, I'll go to work on the sequel! WOOP WOOP!**

-Apollo Limited-

How long had he waited to hear those words? Well, not long really. Apollo hadn't realized his feelings for Artemis for several centuries. It was just so perfect in this moment. They were closer then ever and Artemis says she loves him? Perfection.

The first few minutes he didn't know what to say. He was just to shocked to think let alone give her a response. He could tell Artemis was waiting for an answer. And she wasn't about to let him go any time soon.

Apollo gulped. Licking his lips he stood up off the couch and stumbled over to his balcony. He had always wanted Artemis to give up her oath. But, when the time almost come. He had been so enraged that he killed Orion.

Had Apollo thought that he was the only acceptable suitor for his sister? His dear, strong, beautiful sister? Maybe that was why he hated Orion. Apollo could sense Artemis becoming impatient. He laughed to himself.

Apparently, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

Apollo. I was never one for much patience. Will you tell me? Artemis told him. Apollo rubbed his arms.

How was he supposed to tell her that he loved her? Of course he did. There was no other way to describe his feelings for her. It was love. He had wanted her to say that for such a long time. Then why was there this hesitation?

It quiet for several more minutes. Then it hit him like he was smacked upside the head. He had been so selfish! He had only been thinking about his own feelings. What about Artemis'? Surely she would be devastated when her name is spoiled.

When she can no longer hold her oath and her reputation as the goddess of fertilely will be tarnished. He couldn't ignore this anymore. The dead line for thebet was soon approaching. Apollo had almost forgotten about it through all the situations with Ares. He had to consider her feelings. It wasn't real love if he didn't.

Artemis. You don't have to ask. Of course I love you. Theres no possible way in this world that I could love you more then I already do. Apollo began. He paused. Getting ready for what he was about to say. Preparing himself. But, It's not fair for you, sister. 

What do you mean Apollo? Not fair for me how? I tell you that I love you and your talking about being fair? His sister said coolly, but there was pain in her voice. Apollo's mind raced. He had to think of a way to make her see what he was saying. To make her understand that he wanted what was best for her.

An idea came into his head. It was the only thing he could think of at such a short time. It made sense. But, he knew his sister was very stubborn. She wasn't going to except his offer lightly.

Artemis. I don't want to hurt you. Please, hear me out on this. If we can get this bet finished. Then, can we see where things go? Apollo asked. The sun god could feel his sister's anger rising.

Why. Of course brother. Lets just save you and see where this takes us, hm? She hissed. Apollo flinched on the balcony. Looking at the quarter moon, he gripped the beam. This was hurting both of them.

Sister. If I don't finish this bet a major war is going to break out in Olympus. Not to mention that, but, half of my soul with go to Hades. It will be just like what happened to Persephone. Apollo was trying his best to be reasonable. He cared a lot of about the whole war thing, and a lot about his soul. But, Artemis was more important.

If he could get her to finish the bet without anyone ever finding out about it. Then her name wouldn't be tarnished. Not to mention that no one will ever suspect that, Apollo, God of the Sun, would have won her heart.

I know that. I still don't want a child. No matter what. The hunters are like my children. Lets go with your plan of enchanting a human baby. Artemis thought frustrated. He could feel her anger building more and more. And he could see that she was trying her best to stay as calm as possible.

He paced from the balcony, back into the living room, unconsciously twisting the ring on his finger. Apollo didn't know what was going to happen to them if every thing did work out. He had expected they would have a child someday. But, this is Artemis. Apollo didn't think she would ever agree to having one.

Not even if it was his. The god almost seemed disappointed.

Very well. Shall we start searching for one? I have a little while longer before my 'shift' starts. Apollo thought. He knew very well that she could also sense his slight disappointment.

He was very relieved when she didn't stray onto the subject.

Good. You go search for the prettiest baby you can find. Then bring it to me. We can make it even more beautiful. So it can at least look god-like. Once that is over we finish this bet. Artemis told him. Apollo felt wrong almost. He knew the bond was stronger then ever...but he felt so much more distant from his sister.

As you wish, love. Apollo said before breaking the connection. He had said love at the end just to mess with her. He felt that Artemis needed a pick-me-up. Or at least a good teasing. What else were brothers for?

Walking over to the door and saying good bye to the Hours, Apollo made his way to his chariot and snapped the reins. He was headed to Sparta.

Sparta was a strange city. Apollo could never get used to the battles, or the constantly changing life style of the Spartans. It seemed to him that everything they did had no question, or even any type of thought put into anything. Then again, Sparta was a place of great art. Maybe he was just overly judgmental of the city.

He had to change out of his regular god state, which was unbelievably handsome twenty year old, into a normal teenager. Dropping his reins and snapping at the horses quickly telling them that if they went off without him they would be in a lot of trouble. Normally, he didn't have to do this.

But, the horses were fast and quick to run. Apollo needed them here if he was going to do anything. Walking the grounds, whistling, he ran into several people. Most gazed at him for a while, then moved on. Even a god in disguise was still very handsome.

He walked around and headed to the first hospital he could find. He waked in and changed his looks. If he was going to get anything done, he had to become the ultimate love interest for the people here. He had to let through the hospital.

Turning into something close to a god but still close enough to be pictured as a demi-god, Apollo looked right into the person at the desk's eyes. Luckily, it was girl. Not that it would have mattered much anyway. They young woman gasped for a short moment and then weakly asked what he needed.

"Could you appoint me to the nursery? You see my wif- my sister just came out of labor. I wanted to see how the baby was doing." Apollo said smoothly. He had almost blown everything up! Was he already thinking that his sister was_ his wife _already? The girl pointed to the elevator.

"Floor th-three." She said clutching her chest. He thanked her and winked before moving up the elevator. So far so good. He hated many things about public places. One of those things were elevators.

He just hated the very thought of them. The music was mostly the point. Humans can dare call that music? Putting his hands into his pockets he whistled again, trying to drown out the horrible noises.

**Yay! Kinda boring...but yay!**


	13. You Have My Word

**Woop woop! Two more chapters after this!**

-Apollo Limited-

Once the elevator doors opened and he walked out, it felt like he could breath again and was completely renewed. That music was heart breaking, and just awful in every way.

Shaking his head, his hands found themselves in his pant pockets. Walking on slowly he smiled at several people. The act of bewitching was severely easy for a god.

Moving himself into the Nursery, Apollo took a careful note to choose the prettiest. What better place to find a pretty baby then in Sparta? Aphrodite loved people from this place, and if he was lucky, he'd get a descendant at least.

Looking at each baby carefully, he tried his best not to make any noise. Didn't want a bunch of screaming infants. Sighing as he hadn't seen any worthy of being his sister's child, he stopped once he got to the edge of the room.

Laying on a cotton blue cloth was an adorable blonde haired baby boy. A round face with large green eyes stared up at him.

The face was not shriveled like most of the others were, but this child had a face almost like silk and perfectly smooth. It had a look of pure confusion as the child looked Apollo right in the eyes. Perfect.

Reaching to pick up the small child, Apollo laid it's head gently on his shoulder and cradled the infant. Cooing soft words to keep it from screaming, Apollo walked out of the Nursery like he did this kind of thing everyday and continued to smile at the people he passed.

The sun god stopped suddenly as he reached the elevator. A small growl escaped his lips. There was no way his going on that thing. Pivoting quickly around, Apollo made his way towards the stairs.

Descending quietly and gracefully, he winked at the young woman at the desk, before he left the hospital in victory.

"That went better then I had planned." He mumbled to himself and cooed the baby again. His eyes softened, he could never have this with Artemis could he? Sighing, the god of sun stood in front of his chariot.

How was he supposed to hold this baby and drive? It'd be impossible. The child would burn to death. It took Apollo several moments before his just decided to tuck the baby in his shirt.

That should protect him enough. He was just about to drive off when black mist swirled dangerously next to him. In bewilderment, Apollo tensed as the mist started to form.

Almost fearfully, Apollo's grip on the child tightened. As soon as the mist was done forming, Apollo scowled. The plan? Ruined. Hades was standing right in front of him with an amused smirk.

Apollo cursed under his breath as he glared at the god. Hades simply waved his hand in annoyance.

"Apollo, surely you didn't think to trick me. I'm shocked." The god said with mirth in his voice. Apollo shifted awkwardly in his chariot. He was busted, and screwed, and just angry in every way.

"Well. Ya'know..." The sun god trailed off. Hades eyes moved over to the lump in Apollo's shirt and smiled.

"That was such a stupid attempt I'm even more shocked that you dared to try it. Really, what were you thinking?" Hades asked him and waved his finger in the air as if to scold him.

Apollo clutched the child in his arms again. He was at a dead-end.

There was no way out of this now. And Hades could see that clearly. Had the deathly god expected this to happen? Had he planned this all out? Apollo's face was torn with fear and defeat.

There was nothing he could do now. The sun god looked at the ground, ashamed that he had failed.

"Come now Apollo. Don't look so down. I'm going to give a proposal," Apollo looked back up at Hades, "I'm not that evil. Truly. As you know an Olympic Bet can only be diminished it the person he made it takes off the charges."

"And if you didn't know that then thats just a failure all itself. Now, I'll take away that bet ONLY if you listen to me closely." Hades said and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Once again, most people would think that Hades was an old, evil man that would be the last thing you see before you either go into a place of joy or agony.

He was actually, a handsome man around the age of his late twenties with think dark black hair. And it had always stricken Apollo how much Hades, and Ares looked alike.

"What do you want from me?" Apollo asked leaning back on his golden chariot. Hades gave the god a smirk of accomplishment.

"Give me your word that you'll accept. If not, then you fail the Olympic bet right here. Give me your word." Hades hissed now, fully seriousness in his voice. Apollo gulped. The thing Hades offered after that could be worse then failing that bet. But, Apollo was always one for risks.

"You have my word." Hades smiled widely now.

"Good. This is what you shall do. Your going to go to Artemis. And give her the child, act as if everything went according to your pathetic plan. You get to spend one more night with your sister. After that?

"You wont see you beloved sister for the next three years. Shame isn't it? But, that give me just enough time to get my own amazing plan, if I might say, in order. You tell no one of what I just told you." Hades said almost to non-chantly it scared Apollo.

The god's eyes went wide and his fists clenched so tightly his nails drew ichor from his palm. Three years? Three damn years? The air heated up around the two gods. Hades simply ignored the increasing temperature.

"You expect me to do that?" Apollo asked, and it was stupid question. Of course he did. Why would he have told him so if it was anything different.

"Remember. You gave me your word." Hades reminded him. Then as if someone had called his name, Hades' head jerked to the side. "It seems that my wife is calling me. Shes got a temper. Phosphene isn't always sweet." Hades said and closed his eyes.

The black mist swirled around him again, and with a swish of the wind the mist sprayed off into the air and Hades was gone. Apollo felt his eyes water slightly but were soon sizzled away.

Clutching the baby in more defeat he sighed, his voice cracking. He went to Artemis now. And he was going to make those last few memories that he would with her last. For the next three years. He couldn't see her.

But, for a god, that should be like nothing. But, for Apollo. It felt like he was condemned. Condemned to hold the sky up for three years. A heavy weight was on his chest now, and it hurt.

-Artemis Limited-

She felt so free when Apollo had left. Now, it felt like she was being weighed down. Something was wrong, maybe something /had/ gone wrong. But, when Apollo returned, he bore a bright smile and a pretty infant in his arms.

Everything seemed right, so Artemis pushed the feelings of the dark out of her mind and grabbed the infant.

"It's perfect. Wonderful job brother." She congratulated. She motioned for him to come closer and to help her make the baby even prettier. The plan was going great!

They were going to win. Apollo walked over and stooped down in the tent. Sitting crossed-legged they connected their hands. Which made Artemis blush a little. They moved closed their eyes.

Silver and golden swirls of what seemed to be like dust came over the child coating it in with the two components.

Fusing together a bright flash came through the tent and they both opened their eyes. The baby was a beautiful now. Very god-like.

The eyes seemed to get bigger, instead of green they were a mixture of all kinds of shades of yellow, blue, and green. The skin now even smoother like a doll, the hair shaggy and a bright yellow.

"Looks like it worked." Artemis said and picked up the child, swinging it around, causing it to laugh. She found herself smiling warmly at and made a silly face, causing the child to laugh again. Apollo smiled and asked to hold the baby.

She handed it over to him and he cradled it again, leaving one hand free to hold Artemis'. She felt like she was in harmony, here with a wonderful plan, and Apollo. This moment couldn't last long enough.


	14. Show Me

**It's been fun. This is going to be the last chapter till the sequel. This chapter is kinda sad. Just warning ya'. I kinda forgot to mention until now. Artemis isn't in her 12 year old girl state. She looks like a twenty year old.**

**Hahahaa. Apollo gets hot and bothered. xD**

**Hey, I updated this. I already had one planned out all nice and neat by I broke my computer screen so I had to make a new one on another computer till my old computer got fixed..SO! I got the other one up now. I changed a few things and it probably wont look all the different but it has some better details and a song with it. ^^**

**Song is -Chris Young: Tomorrow **

The goddess flinched. This child was proving to be difficult so far. It had already spit vomit across her tent a few times and even had it's diaper changed by Apollo already. It was beginning to irritate her.

She was trying to practice her shooting skills when Apollo wearily dragged the infant out of her tent. At first the goddess said nothing till Apollo plopped the brat into her hands.

Artemis was completely bewildered. He expected her to give even the slightest attention to this child?

It wasn't hers, she didn't really like the thing considering the circumstances, and she just wanted to shoot some arrows! The child laughed and pulled on Artemis' hair.

It tugged and tugged till the goddess' hand shot up and pryed the small hand away from her hair. She glared over to Apollo who merely chuckled.

"Sister, you may know how to deliver children, but you really know nothing about raising one." He said. Artemis snorted.

"I had no reason to." She replied and pulled the baby close to her chest. No matter what, she was not going to let this child interfere with her practice. S

he hadn't shot anything in a while. She needed that rush again. Apollo looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't think she could still shoot while holding a baby.

"For your information Apollo. I can shoot just fine with this brat in my arms. Why not take a chance. If I can shoot and still hold this baby then I get a reward. If I'm wrong then you get a reward." Artemis told him.

A sly smile came across her face as she held the child in one hand and her bow in the other. He didn't look like he wanted to gamble on this.

"I don't think that's the best idea. If you drop it-" Apollo began. He was usually cut of around this point so it was nothing new to him. But, it would always annoy him.

"I'm not going to. What? You don't believe in me?" She asked. Her smile got wider as she but her bow in between her legs. Then switching the baby around so it's head was laying on her shoulder and it's feet hanging limply down, Artemis put her arm under the child and held her bow.

Quickly pulling an arrow she placed just as she always had.

Apollo seemed even more weary as he placed a hand on his hip. His sister was playing games and it wasn't funny right now.

Ha! Can you hear yourself? YOU are supposed to be the laid-back, fun loving one. Not the worrier. Apollo thought. He could tell Artemis could hear it because her smile turned into a smirk.

Serves your right. You really should learn not to worry as much. Everything is fine. I'm sure our plan will work. Have some fun! Artemis thought back.

Just as she finished telling him that, she released her arrow, sending it shooting past the several confused hunters and right into one of the hit marks on the other side of the camp.

"What was that not being able to shoot?" She asked smugly. She set her bow down and walked over to Apollo. The child still in the same place, apparently it had fallen asleep. Apollo raised an eye brow and shrugged.

"Looks like I was lost. Like usual." Apollo stated, running his fingers through his golden hair.

"As it should be. Now about that reward, I need you to go pick me up some milk and some kind of strange baby food. Oh, and-" And like all great things, her errand list came to a quick stop when Apollo slammed his lips onto hers. It was a quick simple kiss. Even so, it made Artemis' mind go blank.

"There's your reward." Apollo mused. Artemis stood there with a blank expression completely out of any thoughts. She shook her head at him. He laughed again.

"Do you know that you taste like flowers?" He asked running his tongue over his lips. She flicked her thumb over her lips.

"Do you know you taste like charcoal?" She returned, "Now...what was I going to tell you to do...Great! I can't remember now!" Artemis hissed. The child started to twist in her arms.

"I don't know either. I wasn't listening." Apollo told her then dipped himself back inside her tent. Artemis glared at him then followed shortly after. Apollo was getting the crib ready for the child.

It looked like it was really tired. Artemis sighed and gave Apollo the brat and slumped down onto the floor.

"Children are terrible. Why did you have so many?" She asked, crossing her arms. Apollo laughed once more. He set the baby in the crib gently as it fell asleep and went over to her. He sat down next to her on the floor.

"It was really easy to have one, and as you know, I never really 'raised' any of them." He said. Artemis nodded. They both sat there thinking, but neither made any effort to make a reference on what they were thinking about. Apollo soon got tired of the silence.

"We need to talk Artemis. About...us." He said. Artemis looked up from the floor.

"What's there to talk about? I...love you, you love me. It's really simple stuff." Artemis looked at the two antler rings on his finger. He was twisting them absently.

"And there lies the problem. Artemis, I want those wishes you made to come true. I don't want your name being ruined, and I want you to be happy." The sun god said his voice was almost frantic.

He was so nervous that he would upset her. He had seen her cry once, and he never wanted to again. He could feel her getting angry.

"I don't know what your saying Apollo. Maybe my reputation will be ruined. I don't care! I will be happy. As long as your around to keep me happy." Artemis snapped. The baby tossed.

Apollo suddenly felt a large pang of guilt. He forced his thoughts away. He would not tell her that. Never.

"Okay. Yo-your right. I was just being skeptic." He said and held her hand. It was so cold. But, just her hand had this elegant grace to it.

Maybe it was just because she was a goddess, or maybe it was because she was just Artemis. An idea came to his head. A rather...innaporrpriate Idea. Why was he even thinking about that? And at a time like this?

Artemis must have been reading his thoughts because her face flushed. She tucked a strand of aubrun hair behind her ear gingerly. A pain-stacking silence filled around them before Artemis shook her head and layed it on Apollo's chest.

"Artemis..." He said slightly huskily. She closed her eyes. In her mind, everything was going the way it was supposed to. But, Apollo seemed a little tense. Agitated, bothered. She couldn't place it.

Apollo needed to get out of there. If he new this feeling at all, then bad things were going to start happening. He needed her off. And very quickly.

"Hey. How long has it been since you've last been to my house?" He asked, she didn't move.

"I don't know. It's about a century or so." She said. Apollo smiled.

"I want to take you there." He said happily. Artemis could still tell he was bothered by something. She moaned.

"Now? Right now?" She asked. He rolled his eyes which made her pinch his arm. He didn't even mention it.

"Yes right now!" He jumped to his feet pulling her along with him. She nodded an okay and walked out the tent. She walked over to one of her hunters.

"Please take care of the brat in there. I'll be back in a little while." Artemis said. The hunter smiled and nodded. She walked into the main tent, and then Artemis turned her attention back to Apollo, who was looking giddy as ever.

"Okay. Lets get going. Where are those horses of yours?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and whistled. It pierced her ears for a second, but it was gone as quick as it had came.

She heard the horses a while off, neighing and screeching. They were truly annoying. Another reason she loved deers.

When the chariot came, it burned her eyes. The only other thing she had seen shine like that was Apollo. And he rarely did shine with that much power anyway. He hopped on and lent out his hand. She ignored it.

Instead to show that she was still self-efficient, she climbed onto the golden chariot by herself. Apollo looked tense again on how close they were. Honestly, there wasn't a lot of room on the chariot for both of them.

"Hm. Uh...maybe you should stand in front of me." He suggested. Artemis shrugged and twisted around Apollo to be in front of him. The god wrapped his arms around her to grab the reins.

There it was again. That tense feeling. He snapped the reins and in a flash of wind, they were off.

Something about flying made her sick. She hated this chariot and how bright it was, how the wind blurred his vision. How did Apollo ever manage to do this every day?

She clutched the front of the chariot as they rushed through the air. The wind passing her ears made them pound and sting.

She looked up at Apollo who was casually holding the reins with a smile. Yup. Her brother was strange. Even though it looked like he was so casual about the situation she could tell he was nervous underneath.

Why? They could read each other's minds. But they still couldn't pry through each other's thoughts.

When they reached his house, Apollo swung the horses into his garage. Sometimes she loved how easly mistaken humans could be.

The grey, and dirty, garage seemed like any other thing that you can see anywhere else. A normal place to park your car.

Or in they're case, a chariot. The Hours came out and they took care of the sun chariot and then ushered the two inside. Artemis looked around the house. Nothing had really changed.

There was still a rather small kitchen. Dressed with marble counters, and white cabnits. The sink full of dishes which, Apollo, was probably never going to clean anytime soon.

An island peice of furniture was centerd around the kitchen, stolls placed neatly around it.

The living room came directly off from the kitchen, black sofa with a white carpet. A large tv was right infront of it on the wall the living room was facing. Red cuchsions and did she see a sleeping mask down there?

She couldn't see his bedroom from where she was standing, nor his bathroom. So, she decided on her own to go have a look around.

Apollo was not one for changes was he? She watched Apollo go off to help the Hours, he hated it when they wanted to take care of his chariot by themselves.

Artemis walked bare-foot into his bedroom. Nothing had changed here either. A large bed with golden sheets were thrown all of the bed frame and matress.

No one had made it? Yellow pillows and an even more yello night stand was seated close to the ascew bed. She turned her head so that she could see the golden bath room.

Why was it that his entire house had no resmblence to his powers, but here. In his room. Artemis would make sure to ask him later. She sighed and saw a newly replaced balcony.

The last time she had been here it was not even worthy of being called a balcony. Maybe a peice of wood sticking out from his room.

Now it was white marble peice of art streching away from his room almost unaturaly. Tilting her head and making her way over to the balcony, she quickly noted that there was no screen door, or any door for that matter.

Her feet hit against the marble and slapped. Artemis smiled. She wasn't that far up. That was good. Looking out from where she was, it was unreal at how peacful this was.

She made the guess that this was where Apollo came from his chaotic day of driving the sun. Looking around and then looking up she nearly feel on her back. How had she not noticed the spike in her powers?

She was shocked. Really. There was a perfect view of the moon from on his balcony. It looked so close to his house, so close to him. Artemis was the moon. A wave of shock hit her. How long had the moon been this close to him? Had he been admiring her like this...?

She went to sit on his bed. How long had he loved her? Was it longer then when the bet was started? When this whole problem started? She felt her eyes brim with tears.

Her hands went to her face and she placed her head in her hands. She kneeling over on the golden bed.

Was she really so dense? So blind to him all those years? She felt terrible.

The shock was to much for her. Maybe was over re-acting..but what if she wasn't? What if Apollo really had loved her for so long and she never gave him the time of day?

She found her thoughts completely ironic and would have scowled herself if she wasn't so close to tears.

Apollo walked into his bed room with a smile and a drink but it soon turned to a look of pure worry and a broken glass. He ran over to her, and his clear concern just made her cry more.

She looked up, tear's running down her cheeks and sobs coming from her throat. She was shaking.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here, what's wrong?" He asked slowly, and so softly it made her body tremble again. He pulled her close so that her head was resting on his brest-plate.

"How long," Artemis forced her head to look up at him, "how long have you loved me Apollo?" She asked her hands gripping his shirt. He was utterly confused.

What was she talking abo- then he looked over to the balcony. The moon. She had seen it. How close it was to him. He sighed. She knew that now. Anothing thing he wanted to hide from her. He kissed her hair.

"A very long time." Apollo answered gently. Only to his dismay, Artemis' tear became much more fluid. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. And they stayed like that. They didn't know how long it was.

They didn't care. But, Apollo's mind was racing.

_Tomorrow. I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go, and walk away. Like every day I said I would. And tomorrow I'm going to listen to that voice of reason inside my head. Tellin' me that were no good._

The night he had come back to Artemis, he had left her with the child and sat at the edge of the woods. Thinking of what to do. Of course he had to act like nothing was wrong.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow. Were like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, your no good for me._

He didn't want her to worry or to hurt. So, in some twisted way to get him away from her, he made it clear in his mind that he wasn't good for her.

_We only bring eachother tears and sorrow. But, tonight, I'm gonna love you like theres no... Tomorrow. I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna break down and call you up. When my heart cries out for you._

He wasn't what was right for her. She needed someone else to give her happiness. That they just werent ment for each other. He couldn't tell if that was true or not. Maybe it was. His heart just wouldn't agree with it though.

_And tomorrow you won't believe it. But when I pass your house, I wont stop. No matter how bad I want to. But tonight, I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow._

When Artemis got her senses back, Apollo lifted her away from his chest. When she was crying it was okay for him to be close, he was so concerned about her that he didn't even think about...that. Now that every thing was fine again, it was a problem.

_Were like fire and gasoline, I'm no good you, your no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like theres no tomorrow._

Artemis didn't seem to now that. She layed back in his bed and looked up at him. Something about this situation didn't seem right. She ignored it. Her thoughts trailed back to why she was crying. Did he really think she loved him now?

_But, theres to much bad for us to think that theres anything worth tryin' to save. But tonigh, I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow._

She wanted to show him how much he meant to her. How much she was sorry. He was laying on the far edge of the bed, as far away as he could get but still near her at the same time.

"Apollo come over here." She told him. The god scooted over to Artemis. He was sitting right next to where she was laying down now, looking at her. He saw something different in her eyes. It wasn't there when they had arrived.

She pulled his shirt collar down and pressed their lips together. Something was very strange about that kiss. All their other kisses only lasted for a few minutes at most, and even then they were never really passionate. Mostly just lightly heated and chaste. This time, it was so much different.

_Were like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, your no good for me, we only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like theres no.._

Artemis felt her mind go blank again. Before she was completely over taken, she felt Apollo move on top of her, as if in a pinning position. For Apollo he didn't blank out at all. He was to used to this that he didn't loose his thoughts once.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._

There was just something to over powering when he saw her laying right in front of him. When they kissed on _his_ bed.

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away._

Was he taking advantage of her? He had tried so hard to prevent this from happening, that's why he suggested taking her to his house in the first place! Looks like that plan didn't work out just like the other one. He placed himself on top of her and began his work.

_Like everyday I said I would._

**Hey guys! Look the the sequel soon! It's coming in a matter of about...one or two weeks! I still have some things to work out in the end of it. Love you guys! Thank you so much for the help I've gotten and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**


End file.
